User talk:Optimusyarnspinner
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zamonia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Professor Abdullah Nightingale page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) HI! Glad to see someone finally decided to do something about this pitiful wiki. Maybe we can actually make this a useful resource. I'm going to start editing a lot more, as a big fan of the Zamonia books, and an avid sorter. I hope you do too. If we can get enouh people editing, maybe we can make it past 60 pages that say only "Will add later." Not to mention that this wiki mentions almost nothing. Do you see an entry on Rickshaw Demons? Loch Loch (just fixed that) Sewer Dragons? (Fixed this too). We can make this wiki useful! Lets keep editing! Wasabi17 20:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I am not too sure how to work this bit. I just love the books. I have never actually been a part of a wiki, maybe I should learn how too. For example, am I supposed to be editing this page? Or do I start a new "discussion/talk/whatever" page. Anywho, I'll get to work... On a different note, I am not the one who wrote than on Nightingale's page, but I am glad you fixed it. Hmm, I thought he could change form? I should reread the books again to catch up. Oh I hope my published pages are good. My scanner doesn't work though, so I won't be able to upload pictures ~Ellie Sorry, it's me again. How do I delete a photo? I accidentally uploaded it instead of the other? Im fairly new at wiki-ing too. Just try to keep everything accurate and leave out your own opininion. About the formatting, I fixed it for you. Make sure that at the end of any post you make on a TALK page , (which you should make below and to the right of the subject you are addressing, like this), you click the signiture button at the top left of your editing screem when you are done so it will add your name to the end of the edit. It will look like this when you publish: Wasabi17 23:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) (exept for with your info, of course). About deleting, I don't think you can delete photos (or pages) without being a certain rank (Administrator?). Since we have none on this wiki, this could be a problem.... In other words, be very careful! (Maybe someone (Overtheriver565 probably) should request to "adopt this wiki." I was planning to, didn't know he was still editing here......) Wasabi17 23:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the useless pages. They were meant to be placeholders but I never got around to it. It was a stupid idea :( Thanks for still working on the wiki! If I get some free time, I may help with uploading the encylopedia entries. --Overtheriver565 22:16, May 2, 2011 (UTC) (My old usermame was 'Pokedude565') Thats all right. It helps to know that the pages are ther but need to be edited. I've just been placing links to not yet made pages in pages I edit (Check out the updated Lindworm page!!!). I will be getting two friends to start helping with the wiki. The three of us will be going through the books beginning to end and adding (and editing) everything as we get to it. I'm doing Bluebear, they're doing Rumo and Alchemaster's Apprentice. Since none of us can find our copy of City of Dreaming Books at the moment, would one of you be interested in doing it? Wasabi17 23:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) On a different subject: You wrote on Nightingale's page that "he has the ability to change form. This is never established in the book. He merely APPEARS as if he has changed form, because of his incredible skill at impersonation. Therefore, I deleted this from his page. More details can be added in when I Ior someone else expands the page to include a full biography and expanded description of his role in the books. Wasabi17 20:12, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Innacurate Information Although your edits have been good for the most part, certain information has been innacurate. Their are many Pooph Pizzerias, the term simply meaning a Pizzeria run by Poophs, for example. You stated that the one run by Nabab Yeo was the only one. Please refrain from posting information like this or your claims on Nightingale's page without referring to the text first to check your recollections. Wasabi17 18:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC)